Son of Batman (My version)
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: What if in the animated movie Son of Batman, Bruce had a six year old Dick Grayson with him when Damian came into the picture. Follow LaurenHardy13's version of Son of Batman and how Damian learns the true meaning of family.
1. Prologue

I've got a new story for you. A lot of people have asked if I'm going to respond to the Trailer I made in Random Daddy-Bats. I am indeed going to do it. Now since Dick is going to be younger, this isn't going to be exactly like the movie.

I don't own Son of Batman.

In the courtyard of a hidden place in the deepest part of Saudi Arabia, there were thousands of men training to be better assassins. Their goal is to save the earth from ecological devastation by destroying humanity. Each day they train for hours wanting to become better assassins. Their leader watches from up top the balcony of the palace as well as his daughter and his heir.

"Here is your legacy Damian. Here is your inheritance." He says to his heir. His grandson steps forward studying his future organization. "The League of Assassins."

"Yes grandfather." The boy says. Ever since he could walk, he had been trained to become the best assassin the world.

"They will be yours to command. To make certain the earth abides a natural contentment; without the use of man." His mother, Talia Al Ghul watches very proud of her ten year old son.

"It is good to see our revered father so devoted to his grandson." One of the elders said to Talia.

"Yes brother it is." Talia said proudly. She knew her son would make the perfect leader after her father passed on. Suddenly, the elder gasped in pain as he was shot in the back and fell to the ground. The three gasped and Talia and Ra's went over to protect the boy.

"We have been breached! They are already inside! Take the boy!" Ra's commanded his daughter. Talia takes her son and jumps off the balcony sliding down the roof until reaching the bottom. The intruders charge at Ra's who stood no match for him. He kills each and every one and dodges a bullet. "Who would dare?!" He asks and looks for the person who fired the bullet. All of a sudden, helicopters come and start shooting at the assassins.

"Stay here Damian." She says and starts fighting. Then assassins then try shooting at Damian who grabs a gun that one of them dropped and started firing.

Meanwhile Ra's Al Ghul looked around for his attacker. Suddenly they jumped down and started fighting with Ra's.

"Hold your fire. He's mine." A voice said. Ra's turned around and faced his former right hand man.

"Slade. What is the meaning of this outrage?"

"I call it a hostile takeover." He said.

"Your arrogance embarrasses me and shames you."

"Let's see how you do against a real swordsman."

"After you…boy" Slade then pulled out his swords and started fighting.

"How could you push me away? I was your right hand man."

"Your actions decided for you." Ra's and Slade started fighting until Slade sprinted out of the palace. Ra's looked over to see that the room was being set on fire. He ran as fast as he could but the fire was faster. Ra's jumped out of the room on fire and landed on the ground. Most of his skin had burned off and smoke was coming off his body. Slade then came down and harshly placed his sword on Ra's charcoaled head.

"After 500 years the world has had enough of you old man. The pit will not save you this time." Slade raised his sword but before he could strike, Damian kicked him off of Ra's. Damian then kneeled down and looked at his burned Grandfather.

"Grandfather." He said sadly. Slade then ran towards him but being raised by assassins Damian heard his footsteps and blocked his sword. Damian and Slade fought until Slade knocked him into a pillar.

"So you're Talia's little ba*****. Not bad for a child. Now we end this. Damian quickly got up and cut one of the pillars making one of the balconies fall on top of him. Damian then stuck the sword into Slade's eye making him scream in pain.

"Now your heart!" Damian shouted but before he could strike, Slade threw smoke bombs at him and escaped from a helicopter.

"I'll make you suffer for this boy; next time." Slade said and was flown away in a helicopter led by...

"Ubo." Damian said angrily as it flew away. He then chased after it. "Come back and finish it traitors!" He shouted as the members went into the helicopters and flew away. Then he realized that his grandfather was all alone. "Grandfather!" Damian shouted as he ran back into the courtyard. HE continued calling him until he realized that he must have crawled into the Lazarus pit. Quickly he ran into the room not listening to his mother who was calling him. When he got there, he watched in horror as his grandfather laid on the floor. Dead. Damian then went over to try to help him into the pit. "Hurry! We have to get him into the pit!" Talia went over and blocked his way.

"Stop."

"We have to try. We can't just leave him here."

"He's dead; the pit can't restore a body this damaged." Damian's knees buckled and sank to the floor. Talia then walked over and put her hands on her son's shoulders. "You did your best."

"I failed." He said nearly in tears.

"We can't think about that now. We have to move." Talia said getting up. "Come along Damian." Damian didn't move. "Damian! Now!" Finally she pulled her son and dragged him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Gotham City. It's time to meet your father."

Son of Batman

I know that it's kind of boring now but next chapter we meet the Wayne family with a few bonding moments. Like I said this isn't going to be exactly like the movie but there will be some similar parts. Review and I'll update again.

LaurenHardy13


	2. Chapter 1

I decided to just make this chapter really fast. Hope you like it.

I don't own Son of Batman. (SOB)

On the other side of the world, a six year old in thrown into a swimming pool by his guardian. "That was awesome!" He said to his father when he came back up. His father was billionaire Bruce Wayne but not by blood. Dick Grayson's parents had been killed two months ago in a trapeze accident and Bruce decided to take him in since his parents had also been killed what he was young. Now that school was out, Bruce Wayne and Dick decided to go on a cruise o have some father/son time.

"That was a big splash kiddo." Bruce said. Since no one was in the pool at 9:00 at night, no one cared that Dick practiced his cannonballs.

"Alright kiddo. It's bedtime."

"Awwwwwww." Dick said getting out.

"Come on Dickie." Bruce said wrapping a towel around him.

"I'm not sleepy." Dick said rubbing his eyes. Bruce then picked him up and made Dick's head rest on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Dick said nearly fast asleep. Bruce chuckled and carried him to their room and dressed Dick into his pajamas.

"Goodnight Dickie." Bruce said tucking a now sleeping Dick in and kissing him goodnight. "We should be back in Gotham sometime tonight." Bruce was just about to turn in when he looked out the window to see Talia sneak aboard the boat. "Not now Talia." He whispered. Not wanting Talia anywhere near Dick. Quickly he kissed Dick on the forehead again and quietly walked out of the door putting the do not disturbed sign outside the door. Then he went to investigate what she wanted.

Break*Break*Break

An hour later, Dick Grayson woke up. "Bruce?" He called out. No answer. Dick got out of bed to notice that his bed had not been slept in yet. 'Where is he?' He asked himself. He then checked the entire room to see where his father was hiding. "Come out come out where ever you are." He called. Still no answer. Dick then realized that Bruce must have gone to get something. He was told by Bruce that unless it was an emergency, if he wasn't around, he was to stay in the room until he came back. Suddenly Dick heard some shuffling outside of his door. Dick then proceeded to push the nearby chair to the door and look out the peephole. He saw a kind of ninja with a gun in his hand.

"Mistress said we are to find Wayne and bring him to her." He told his partner.

"What about the kid Wayne has?"

"Take him to the Mistress. If you see the kid, Wayne can't be too far behind." He said and walked down the hall. Dick gave a gasp and after pushing the chair back, opened the door to look for his missing father to tell him the news. He headed toward the main hall of the cruise and looked for his father. He was tempted to call out to him but knew that if he did, it would give his cover away.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Dick turned around to see three ninjas running towards him. Dick ran down the halls as fast as his little legs could go; unfortunately the ninjas were faster.

"Let go of me! Bruce!" Dick shouted.

"Easy kid, we ain't gonna hurt you." One of them said.

"HELP! KIDNAPPERS!" The little boy screamed. Finally the ninja restraining him covered his mouth with his hand.

"Release him." Another voice said. They all turned around to see Talia. The assassin immediately released Dick and they bowed to Talia. "I apologize for that Richard."

"What have you done with daddy?" He asked.

"I have done nothing to your father. I need him for an important task."

"What?" Another voice called out. Dick looked over to see Bruce now Batman standing there not looking happy.

"Daddy!" He called out and ran towards him. Batman picked him up and placed a protective hand over his head pushing it towards his shoulders.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere private.

Break*Break*Break

The three made their way to a little lounge room looking the door and making the assassins stand by. Talia then slipped into something more comfortable, (Red revealing dress) and poured two glasses of wine.

"Would you like a drink?"

"You know last time that didn't go so well." Batman said.

"Oh your right. Richard?" Dick suddenly got shy and looked at his father. When he didn't do anything, Dick nodded his head. "Of course I don't expect you to drink this." She said holding up her glass of wine and setting it down on the table. "Perhaps this will be more suiting." She said holding up an apple juice box. She then went over to Dick and offered it to him. Dick hesitantly took it.

"Thank you." He said and Talia gave a slight nod. Just as Dick was about to get the straw from the side of the box, he father said "Wait" and took the box from his hand. Batman then got out his examiner from his utility belt.

"There's nothing in his drink beloved."

"Can't take that chance." He said. The examiner then came up with all the ingredients that were in the juice box and none of them harmful. Batman then handed the drink back to Dick who took off the straw and sipped his juice.

"If I remember correctly beloved I put a little something in your beverage." Talia said putting her arms around Bruce.

"Same way I remember it." He said not doing anything.

"It made you romantic." She said patting his chest making Dick scrunch up his face.

"It made me do what you wanted."

"Was it all bad beloved?" Talia asked putting her head on Batman's chest.

"No…it wasn't all bad." He said.

"Then you remembered our shared moonlight?"

"Some of it."

"The best parts?" Before Talia could say anything else, Batman pushed Talia off of him before it got too bad in front of Dick.

"Talia, what do you want?" Talia then turned around.

"My father…he's dead." Dick then choked on his juice. When he was done he used his sleeve to wipe off his mouth.

"Ra's?" He asked confused.

"How many fathers' do I have?!" She asked harshly.

"Sorry, he always seemed…"

"Like you? Indestructible?"

"You obviously have not seen my x-rays." Talia then wrapped her arms around Batman again. This time, Bruce pushed her off immediately and Dick goes behind Batman's cape.

"You don't seem that broken up about Ra's death."

"There is no time for mourning." She said walking back towards the table. "Assassins plan to take or Ra's organization. They are led by a man who Father believed could be his successor until my father became aware of you. Now this man wants to kill us." She then walked over towards a curtain.

"Us?"

"Not you." She said turning around. "Me…and your son." Dick's eyes went wide and peaked out of Batman's cape.

"Son?" Batman asked and Damian walked into the light. Dick gave a short gasp and squeezed his father's leg. "You expect me to believe this." Batman asked picking up Dick.

"I assure you he's yours." Damian then walked forward.

"Don't look so stunned Father. I thought you'd be taller." Damian said. He then looked at the little boy that Batman was holding. They both looked at each other memorizing each other. Damian then glared at the boy when he hugged Batman harder.

"I'm leaving him in your care. I trust you can protect him." Talia said. Batman said nothing and put Dick down. Talia then went over and hugged Damian. "I will come back for you when everything is cleared up."

"Yes Mother." Damian said.

"_Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have safely docked back in Gotham and you are free to leave. I personally would like to thank you for choosing Gotham Express and hope to see you again very soon." _

"It's time to leave. Goodbye Damian."

"Goodbye Mother." Two hours later Batman, Dick, and Damian got off the boat and watched it sail away.

"You didn't know about me; did you?" Damian asked.

"No."

"So Mother has made me your responsibility."

"Something like that."

"This isn't necessary. I do fine by myself."

"So do I." Batman said looking at his now oldest son. "But things have changed. She thinks you'll be better off with me...for now."

"What do _you_ think?"

"Better then with the League of Assassins."

"They taught me how to fight."

"And I take it not much else." Batman then pressed a button on his utility belt causing the Bat-mobile to pull up.

"I'll drive."

"No."

"I know how."

"No!" They then proceeded to walk towards the car. Batman went towards the trunk and pulled at a red, yellow, and green car seat. Placing it in the backseat, he then lifted Dick up and sat him in it placing the seatbelt around him.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked Dick who nodded. Batman then opened a backpack sitting in the back seat and pulled out his stuffed elephant. "He wanted to come along." He said handing it to Dick who hugged it. "Try to go to sleep."

"Okay." Dick said closing his eyes. Damian watching the whole thing from the passenger seat gave a short grunt and crossed his arms. Batman then jumped up front and pressed the call button on Alfred's picture.

"Alfred?"

"Yes sir?"

"We're going to have company."

"A sleepover. Oh goody." Alfred said and the car drove down the streets of Gotham.

So if you obviously didn't get this from the trailer, Damian doesn't like Dick too much. Seriously, why does everyone but Tim not like Dick at first? Anyway review to find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 2

Alright guys hold your fire and pitchforks. I was on vacation for the past 5 days and didn't get a chance to update anything. I promise that I will be updating my stories sometime in the next two weeks. Yay13 if you are reading this, your request is almost done. After that I will update Richard Grayson's story soon. Again, real sorry about the wait. Now stop listening to me and read.

I don't own SOB.

Batman drove the boys back to the cave with Damian studying his new home. Every once in a while he would look at the little boy in the backseat. Dick looked at Damian and smiled at him only to receive a glare from Damian. Dick frowned and closed his eyes to try and go to sleep. Finally they arrived at the Batcave.

"Welcome home sirs. I trust your time was rather enjoyable. I presume this is the young man you spoke of?" Alfred said greeting them.

"Hello Pennyworth. I've heard of you." Damian said.

"At your service Master Damian." Alfred said bowing.

"Where are the rest of the servants?"

"I am the sum total." He said.

"You only have one servant?"

"Alfred's not a servant." Dick said waking up after Batman lifted him from his seatbelt.

"I appreciate that sir."

"Then who is he?"

"He's a friend." Batman said. Damian gave a grunt and walked towards the Bat-computer.

"So this is the fable Batcave. Grandfather told me all about it." Damian then sat in Batman's chair. "Smaller then I imagined but it's very efficient." Damian then got up and walked up some stairs to look at some displays.

"He's the spitting image of you at that age. It's quite chilling. "

"Tell me about it. Look, you're gonna have to get him settled. I don't know how long he'll be here but for the time being, this will be his home." Batman told Alfred.

"What is this?" Damian asked. Dick then got out of Batman's arms and went to where Damian was standing.

"That's my costume." Dick said.

"Your costume? You're not working with Father."

"Not yet. But this is my costume for when I'm older. Batman won't let me come with him cause I'm not trained enough." He said looking at his costume.

"Interesting; though I doubt you'll be wearing this costume anytime soon." Damian said making Dick frown again.

"Damian!" Batman said.

"Would you like me to show you where you will be sleeping sir?" Alfred asked trying to break the subject.

"Very well." Damian said. Dick then ran over to Batman and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight Daddy." Dick said.

"Night Dickie." Batman said hugging him back. He then put Dick down who ran back to Alfred escorting them to their rooms.

"I hope this room won't be too cramped for you." Alfred said opening the door. It was a very huge room with a king sized bed. "That room leads to your bath, and the other to a game room." Alfred said. "And you also have this for your amusement." He said turning on the T.V. "Naturally you have the run of the mansion, and if you are interested, Master Dick's room is right across from your own."

"Of course, I know that. Shouldn't _you_ be in bed?" He said now turning to Dick.

"Yeah, but I wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, now leave me alone." Damian said rudely. Dick looked at the ground and slumped to his room after saying goodnight to Alfred. "Prepare some tea Pennyworth, brown sugar instead of white, fresh cut lemon, a china cup." Damian said and took a seat in his chair.

"Perhaps Master would like some warm mixed nuts and a moist hand towel."

"Watch it Pennyworth. I'm not so young that I don't understand sarcasm."

"While I am much too old to care." Alfred said turning the T.V off and went out of the room.

"He doesn't like me." He heard Dick say.

"Master Dick? Are you alright sir?" He said coming in.

"Damian doesn't like me very much does he?"

"Give him time sir. We may not think too much of it but he has lost his grandfather and mother in the same day."

"Why doesn't he like me? I've tried to be nice to him but he hates me." Dick said getting into bed.

"Hate is a very powerful word sir. You are just a stranger to him. I'm sure he'll grow to love you in due time. In the meantime you can try to think of something you have in common with Master Damian." Alfred said tucking in Dick.

"You think it will work?"

"Indeed I do sir. Now you must _try _to get some sleep before the sun rises in about five hours." Alfred said. "I'm sure Master Bruce will be up shortly to tuck you in a second time."

"Okay, goodnight Alfred."

"Pleasant dreams sir." Alfred said and left. After giving Damian his tea he went downstairs to give Bruce his coffee.

"I have been released by Master Damian, and Master Dick is tucked in bed awaiting your version of tucking him in." Alfred said.

"How's Damian?"

"Facing the shock of downsizing sir." He then looked at what Bruce was watching which looked like a scary movie. "Nothing on cable?"

"An old video of Ra's being revived by the pit. He's cheated death so many times it's hard to accept that he failed to escape it this time;" Bruce said rewinding the video. "My son's role model." Bruce said and turned off the video and finally went to bed.

The Next Morning

"I've gotta get down to the office. How's Damian?" Bruce asked taking a bite of his toast.

"See for yourself." Alfred said. Bruce walked over to see Damian was practicing his sword skills and cutting down most of the trees and shrubbery in the garden.

"He's been at it since 5:00 this morning. I hope you don't mind sir but the sword is your grandfathers'; the one on the wall plaque." Bruce watched as Damian showed off his skills.

"He is quite talented." Bruce said.

"I personally am routing for the shrubbery." Alfred said and walked away. Damian then finished off pointing his sword at the headless giraffe. Suddenly he heard something behind him. Quickly he spun around with the sword pointing at Dick. Dick looked scared to death and held up his hand in surrender. Damian sighed in relief and put his sword away.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you. You're really good."

"I learned how to use a sword at four. I've been doing it for years."

"Wow! I've been doing acrobatics since I could walk. Watch this!" Dick then did a few cartwheels, jumped off the cut down shrubbery and did a few flips and landed perfectly.

"Not bad yourself. That should come in handy when you have that costume on. Do it again." Dick did his routine again but Damian was throwing sticks and rocks and Dick. Dick gasped not expecting this and dodged every one. Finally when he landed Dick looked at Damian.

"You seemed nervous during that."

"I didn't know you were going to throw things at me."

"You need to expect the unexpected when fighting. People will do anything to stop you." Damian said.

"You think you can teach me?" Dick asked. Damian thought about it.

"I suppose I could show you a few things."

"Great, I can even show you how to do acrobatic moves!" Dick said excitedly. "Damian…so with you living here and all…does this mean we're brothers?"

"No. Just because Father takes you in that doesn't automatically make you his son. I think you need to remember that I'm his blood son."

"Blood doesn't matter."

"It means more than you think. Some of Father's blood runs in my veins. It proves that I'm his son and will inherit everything from him. It is my birthright."

"Bruce told me that you can love someone even though you aren't related."

"I don't see how that's possible. Love only comes in families. You're not family. Now leave me to my work." Damian said and turned away from Dick.

"Alright."

Damian your mind is going to change by the end of this story. Again, real sorry about the wait. Remember to Review.

LaurenHardy13


	4. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back. Alright, so before everyone starts, I know that I've skipped a few scenes from the movie. I just felt that they were unnecessary to my version of the story. I've decided that this story is going to be mainly about Damian settling in and Dick trying to make him his brother. The doctor will come in later only because he provides the cure. I'm not going to add the scene where he and his family get captured because I want to keep this just on Batman and the boys' point of view. If you want to see the scene just look it up online.

Thanks.

"I see you had a nice talk with Damian." Bruce said when Dick came in.

"Yeah, he said he'll teach me about fighting so I'll be ready when I go with you." Dick said as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

'We'll see about that' Bruce thought to himself.

"He did? That'll be a good bonding experience." He said.

"Maybe." Dick said. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Just give him time. Anyway do you still want to come to work with me?" Once in a while Bruce would take Dick to work so the workers could get to know him and Dick could learn all about Wayne Enterprises.

"Yeah! What about Damian?"

"I'm going to hold off on him for a while. Just until he get settled in." Bruce then looked at his watch. "Finish up Dick or we'll be late."

"Alright." Dick said and finished his slice of toast and went to get his shoes on. "Bye Alfred."

"Goodbye sir. Don't forget your lunch." Alfred said handing him his Batman lunchbox.

"Thank you. Bye."

Break*Break*Break

"Hi Miss Sarah!" Dick said when they got to the office.

"Hi Dickie. So you're spending the day with Mr. Wayne are you?" She asked and Dick nodded excitedly. "Oh and Mr. Wayne? Mr. Watt requested a meeting with you."

"Does it have to be today?"

"He said there's no way to reschedule."

"Alright, Dick can you wait in my office until I get done? Your coloring books are there."

"Okay Bruce." Dick said a little disappointed that Bruce wouldn't be with him.

"This won't take long. You need anything just let Miss Sarah know."

"Alright." Dick said and Bruce left for the meeting.

2 hours later:

That meeting was way longer then Bruce wanted it. He would rather be spending time with Dick. After the meeting was over he was bombarded by his staff.

"When can we talk about the Carlin account?" A worker asked.

"Soon."

"This afternoon is free for all of us..." A lady said.

"Here Mr. Wayne." Another man said.

"Not that soon."

"I heard Lex Corp is ready to pounce if we don't…" The worker said.

"Where did you hear that?" The lady asked.

"On the streets." While his workers argued, Bruce got a text message.

Alfred: He's gone sir.

Bruce gave a silent sigh and went towards his office and opened the door.

"What the hell?" The man said getting a glare by Bruce. Damian was in Bruce's chair and Dick was sitting on his desk kicking his legs back and forth.

"Your profit margin is down in Argentina. Someone is skimming revenue" Damian said turning the monitor around.

"Argentina? That's my division. Bruce what is this?" The lady asked.

"It's alright. I'll handle this." Bruce said shutting the door in their faces.

"Damian what are you doing?"

"Reviewing my birthright; this _will_ be mine someday."

"Hey what about me?!" Dick asked.

"Family members only. You're not family."

"I am too!" Dick said.

"Damian enough. Dick _is_ family."

"Whatever."

"How did you get in here?" Bruce asked turning the monitor the right way.

"A bird's nest has better security." Damian said getting up. "We need to talk;" He then looked at Dick. "Privately."

"What's this about?"

"It's about Deathstroke."

"Dick can stay for this."

"Fine, Deathstroke has a contact stationed here. We find him, we find Deathstroke. Then we take him out; permanently."

"We don't kill." Bruce said.

"I was taught you destroy your enemies."

"That makes you like them."

"It makes me better than them. Deathstroke killed my grandfather! He has to pay!"

"Ra's was a mad man."

"He was a hero! He died a hero!" Damian said and pulled out a square flash drive. "Ubo's Deathstroke's right hand man. He stays in Gotham between missions to indulge his…vises, according to mother."

"This is classified ma…you downloaded this from the computer in the Batcave didn't you?"Bruce said putting his hands on his hips.

"I hacked into NORAD when I was six. It was easy." Bruce then gave a glare.

Break*Break*Break

An hour later, Alfred came to pick up Damian. Bruce opened the door and Damian got in.

"Alfred is to take you directly home; no stops. You will not go off on your own for any reason, you will stay away from the Batcave computer, and you will stay out of sight. Do you understand?!" Bruce said harshly.

"I owe my grandfather a death." Damian said and slammed the door shut. Then Alfred drove away.

6 Hours later:

"Ready to go Dick?"

"Almost." Dick said and ripped a piece of paper out of his coloring book. "I drew a picture for Damian." He said showing a picture of Batman, Robin, and a hand-drawn shorter version of Robin. "I'm ready!" Dick said excitedly and took Bruce's hand.

"See you next time Dick." Sarah said.

"Bye bye." Dick said waving goodbye. Bruce and Dick walked to Bruce's car where Bruce buckled him and drove back to Wayne Manor.

"Damian!" Dick called when they got home.

"What?" Damian said from the living room sharpening his sword.

"I drew this for you." Dick said handing Damian the picture.

"Thanks." Damian said and tossed the picture on the couch without even looking at it.

"Well, do you think you can show me some moves?"

"Maybe later; I'm going to train." Damian said and got up.

"Let me train with you. We can work together…"

"No, this is far to advance for you." Damian said and left. Dick then follows him and watched Damian train outside watching his moves carefully.

Break*Break*Break

"Dick? I have to go out and interrogate Killer Croc."

"Didn't you catch him before we left?"

"Yes but I have to ask him a few questions."

"Alright, don't forget to tuck me in."

"I won't." Dick said and went to change into Batman. Dick went back to watching Damian when he realized he wasn't there.

"Damian?" He called. Dick then ran up to Damian's room knocking on the door. "Damian? It's me." No answer. Dick then went in without warning and realized that his clothes that he had been wearing earlier were on the floor and his bag was sitting empty on the bed. Dick gave a gasp and was scared. 'Oh no. He's going after Ubo. What if he gets hurt? What if he…no, I won't let that happen.

Break*Break*Break

"Come on girls. Bar's over here." Ubo said surrounded by girls. "Make yourself at home." The girls smiled and started looking around.

"I like it here." A girl said. "But we really should close this window." She said. Ubo then heard something and got his gun out.

"Here…" Ubo then put his index finger up to his mouth telling her to be quiet. He then started looking around the room. He ended up kicking down the closet door and looked around again. Finding nothing, he went towards the other closet and aimed the gun.

"I'll give you to the count of three. One…" He then started firing. Suddenly Damian jumped in from the roof making Ubo try shooting him. He then started punching Ubo with no challenge. Ubo then threw a lamp at Damian who sliced it up with his sword.

"Get out of here!" Damian told the girls and they ran. Turning back to Ubo, he realized that he had gotten gloves with long blades on it and dived at Damian. Damian was not scared and began fighting with him.

"Where is Deathstroke?!"

"Did you think it would be easy? Just asking for it?"

"I don't want it to be easy." Damian said dropping his sword and kicking him out of the room. Ubo then started running until he came to the highway. Then without looking ran out in the busy streets with cars stopping suddenly. Damian who was right behind him jumped on the top of cars to get to him. When he finally did, Damian jumped on his face making him fall to the ground with his face covered with blood.

"You'll get nothing from me." He said weekly.

"Either I get answers or you get the sword." Damian said raising the sword.

"Do your worst." Ubo said. Damian then gave a shout and was just about to scream when he was kicked away from Ubo losing grip on his sword. The sword flew until it was caught by a colorful figure. He had on a red shirt with the letter R on his chest, green gloves and tights, a black cape, and a black mask covering his eyes. (I'm describing Robin's costume from The Batman) Damian then looked up to see his attacker. Damian then gave an angry howl.

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" He shouted.

"Don't kill!" He said. Damian then ran for him and pushed him making him fall. Damian then grabbed his sword and aimed it at the little figure.

"This ends right now!" Damian said and launched at him. Dick quickly moved out of the way missing the sword.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"You don't have a choice." Damian said running at him again. Dick ducked and pushed Damian to the ground. Then the two boys began to wrestle with each other giving them multiple cuts and bruises until Damian managed to slice Dick's arm.

"OW!" He screamed holding his arm, getting up, and walking backwards. Damian then ran for him again only this time Dick grabbed onto a lap post and kicked him all the way towards the next one. Damian hit the lap post so hard that a 'ding' was heard and he fell to the ground. Dick then let go of the post and handcuffed Damian's hands to the pole, and his feet together.

"Uncuff me this instant!"

"No. This is for your own good." Dick said and got out a piece of cloth and put it around his mouth.

Break*Break*Break

Batman was on his way home when he had gotten a call.

"Talk."

"Batman?" A little voice said.

"Di…?"

"It's Robin." The little voice said interrupting him.

"Robin? What are you doing?"

"I…I need help. Damian got out of the house and…"

"Where are you?"

"Right by Gotham Park."

"I'll be right there." Batman said and hung up. Five minutes later the bat-mobile pulled up.

"Robin! Are you alright?!" Batman then looked at the now unconscious Ubo and the tied up Damian.

"Mph! Mph!" Damian grunted. Batman then went over and released him.

"Get in the car. We'll discuss this later." Batman told the boys. Dick got into the backseat of the car while Damian got in the front seat. After alerting the GCPD, Batman drove back to the Batcave.

"Thank heavens you're here Master Bruce! Master Dick and Master Damian are missing!"

"They're right here." Batman said.

"Great heavens! What happened sirs?!"

"Exactly what I want to know. Well boys?"

"It was all his fault!" Damian shouted pointing at Dick.

"We're not supposed to kill!"

"If you get in my way again I'll personally kill you!"

"Master Damian! That's no way to talk to your brother." Alfred said.

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Damian shouted and walked away.

"That's another thing he takes from you; your temper. Come now sir, we must get you healed quickly." Alfred said. Dick got out of the car and took Alfred's hand who took him to the medical wing. He then sat Dick on the bed and got out the medical equipment. "How on earth did you get this big gash on your arm sir?"

"Damian hurt me."

"My word, I'm afraid I will have to stitch that up."

"No! It'll hurt!" Dick said starting to cry.

"Please sir; it's the only way to heal it." Dick still shook his head.

"I'll hold your hand if you want." Batman said coming over now turning into Bruce Wayne. "I'll be right here the whole time." Dick thought about it.

"Well…okay; As long as you don't leave."

"Of course not." Bruce said setting him on his lap.

"Are you ready sir?" Alfred asked holding up a needle.

"Wait!" Dick shouted. "Can…can I hold Peanut?"

"Of course. I'll go get him." Bruce said. Two minutes later Bruce came back down with Peanut and gave it to Dick.

"Ready?" Bruce asked setting Dick in his lap again. Dick nodded and squeezed his eyes tight. After his anesthetic shot, Alfred began stitching Dick up.

"Hang on Dick. You're doing great." Bruce said. Suddenly Dick gave a gasp in pain.

"Are you alright sir?" Alfred asked stopping. Dick nodded and held on to Peanut and Bruce's hand tighter.

"All done sir!" Alfred said.

"You were a very brave boy Dick." Bruce said setting him down.

"Thank you." Dick said. Damian watched the entire scene and gave a jealous look at Dick who was getting all of his Father's attention.

"Dick? Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up to tuck you in in a few minutes." Bruce said.

"Okay." Dick said. Bruce now turned back into Batman went over to the Bat-computer and called Commissioner Gordon.

"Hello?"

"How's Ubo?"

"Got more monitors hooked up to him then Arkham has criminals."

"Can he talk?"

"Talk? It's a miracle he can breathe."

"I'll stay in touch." Batman said and hung up.

"He doesn't deserve to breath." Damian said from behind him. Batman then got up and threw his chair across the room. Dick then ran over to see what had happened.

"Do you know what you were tonight?! You weren't a warrior, you weren't a soldier, you were a child!"

"If it hadn't been for him I…" Damian said pointing at Dick.

"If it hadn't been for Dick you would have gone too far!"

"It's easier my way!"

"It has nothing to do with easy. It's about doing what's right because it's right and that's the only reason you need."

"Seemed easy to me."

"That's the problem. It was easy to hurt your own brother?!"

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME! HE'S. NOT. MY. BROTHER! He wouldn't have gotten hurt if he'd stayed out of my way."

"He was trying to stop you from becoming a criminal. Dick's parents and mine are dead because of criminals. The last thing Gotham needs is another criminal." Batman said and walked over towards the Bat-mobile. "Heads up." Batman said throwing a blade at Damian who caught it with one hand.

"That was awesome!" Dick said.

"What if I'd missed?" He said ignoring Dick.

"It would have hurt." Batman said.

"It's a League of Assassins star."

"Found it in a warehouse belonging to a man named Langstrum. Ring a bell?"

"No."

"It appears there is a connection with Ra's and Deathstroke."

"Then we need to find out what."

"I need to find out."

"I wanna help." Damian said.

"Me too!"

"Dick you're too young." Batman said.

"Yeah pipsqueak." Damian said getting a glare from Dick.

"It's bad enough you've given yourself away and let them know we're on to them, but you're letting vengeance guide your actions."

"You've never felt vengeful?"

"Every day. You have to keep your center Damian. You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal. From now on stay close; that's an order."

"I can do that."

"What can I do?" Dick asked.

"You can stay here with Alfred and help if we need you to check on something. In the meantime I can better train you."

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I'm not going to like this idea?" Alfred asked.

Now it's starting to get good. Post some reviews and I'll update again.

LaurenHardy13


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: A sensitive topic is discussed in this chapter and may be a MAJOR tearjerker**. You have been warned.

I don't own SOB.

2 days later Alfred had managed to make another uniform for Damian. It was identical to Dick's with a few changes. There was a red shirt with the letter R with a yellow cape and black mask to cover his eyes. Underneath he wore his black assassins' uniform with his hood covering his neck.

"Wow. You look like Robin's older bro…" Dick said only stopping when Damian glared at him. "Sorry." He said and walked away.

"Hey!" Damian shouted at Dick. "You're needed in training." He said. Dick gave a big smile and ran to put on his uniform. 5 minutes later he was ready to train. "Alright, first let's start out with your routine. Go!" Dick then did his four cartwheels then jumped off the side of the cave to do his flips. Meanwhile Damian was throwing baterangs and other stuff in his belt at him. Finally he finished his routine and landed in front of Damian.

"Not bad…for a beginner." He said making Dick look at the floor. "You almost got hit."

"But I didn't." Dick said looking over his body.

"If that was poison you would have been dead in minutes. Next time you do your flips tuck in your knees and arms as far as you can. You'll spin faster."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet until you get it perfectly. Now let's work a little on fighting. The only reason you won that fight was…I was going easy on you." Dick then gave a little chuckle. Damian looked embarrassed for a fraction of a second and then got serious again. "Anyway you got hurt because you weren't focused on defending yourself; your main focus was to stop me at all costs. That's only part of it. You need to always be one step ahead of the villain and protect yourself if necessary. You really can't trust anyone."

"Except Batman."

"Possibly."

"Another key thing is teamwork." A voice said from behind him. They both looked behind Damian to see Batman with his cowl down. "That's something you both have to master. This kind of work depends on trust and working together to get the job done. One of you causes a distraction, while the other takes them down."

"It would be better if you just back off and let me do it; someone as small as you would be an easy target." Damian told Dick.

"True he is small but he can be the distraction while you take him down. You both have special qualities that will help you in the field. Dick, you're small but can get into small places and have acrobatic skills. Damian, you're a master hacker as well as extremely intelligent; not to mention a good fighter. Putting your talents together is the key."

"So one of our weaknesses can be the other one's strength; and we can learn from each other!" Dick said feeling proud that he figured it out.

"Exactly. I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Well they'll be dead before you can even reach him so there's really no need for that."

"Damian if you want to work in this field then you can't kill. It's the number one rule if you want to be a crime fighter; period."

"I can live with that." Damian said. Suddenly a call came in.

"Yes commissioner."

"Ubo came around a little. He said something about the Gotham coliseum then he passed out again. The rest was in mumbles. Have any idea what that means?"

"No, but I intend to find out. Keep me updated on anything else." Batman said lying.

"Will do." He said and hung up.

"That's our cue. Damian lets go."

"Can I come?" Dick asked.

"Not yet."

"You're lucky he said not yet. If it were me I would have said never." Damian said. Dick then had enough of Damian's insults. It was bad enough he was bullied at school but to be hurt in his own home was the final straw.

"Leave me alone! I'm sorry I live with daddy but that's what happened. If you want me dead then maybe I'll just die just like my mommy and real daddy did."

"Richard! Don't ever say that again do you hear me?!" Bruce shouted.

"Damian doesn't want me here so why should I be here?!" Dick shouted back at Bruce and ran out of the cave sobbing without taking his uniform off.

"Damian if you treat your brother like that again, you might not even be my partner; and don't say he's not your brother. He's here and you have to get over the how and why. Like it or not but as long as I'm your father, he is your brother." Bruce said lifting up his cowl. "Let's go." He said harshly and ran to the bat-mobile.

Break*Break*Break

Batman and now Robin came to the coliseum. It was a dark, creepy place with boarded up shops and graffiti everywhere. It wasn't like this always. When Bruce Wayne was just a child it was like a mini carnival with games and prizes to be won. It was bright and colorful filled with happy faces. Now it was just a gloomy place.

"Dad used to bring me here for ball games. Sometimes afterwards we go to the amusement park." After the park had closed down to relocate further into Gotham, no one came here anymore.

"And now history repeats itself." Damian said and jumped off the platform to look for trouble only to be stopped by Batman.

"We made a deal, you're backup and this is no game; think before you act." Batman said and gave him some goggles to see farther. Robin looked in and saw multiple updated video cameras.

"Surveillance cameras." Robin said after looking around.

"Somebody's watching us." Batman said.

"Very well, you lead." Robin said and followed Batman towards the coliseum. He then went into a vent which took them right inside without being seen. "How did you know it was here?"

"I make it my business to know. " Batman whispered.

"Let's take them." Robin said about to attack when Batman held him back.

"We need to find Langstrum; quietly." Batman and Robin then slipped into the shadows until they came to a spiraling staircase. They jumped to the bottom to find another vent and extreme darkness. Batman without seeing too well located the vent and went in with Robin. They quietly went through the vents and came to a man who was working on something. This man looked like he was in his forties with gray hair and black glasses. He wore a white lab coat and green shirt and tie. He had drawling and equations on his chalkboard and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Dr. Langstrum." Batman said. The man gave a gasp when he saw Batman standing there. "You have to come with us."

"N-no. I…I can't." He said nervously and knocked down a test-tube of green liquid. "Deathstroke has my family. He said he'll kill them if I don't do what they want."

"Where is Deathstroke?"

"I…I don't know. Please you have to believe me." Langstrum said looking like he could cry any second.

"I'll make you talk!" Robin shouted and ran towards him.

"Robin no!" Batman shouted but it was too late. Robin threw Langstrum over him making him land on another table knocking over everything causing a large *crash* to occur. He then slid off the table and broke the door that was locked. This caused a few assassins working for Deathstroke to come in. Robin then dodged the attacks that were coming while picking up a sword. Batman punched a man and told him "no swords."

"Fine." Robin said and used his feet and hands to stop the assassins but still had the sword in hand.

"That was fun." Robin said when they all were defeated. "Which way?" He asked meaning where Langstrum went. Suddenly a whole army of Assassins crowded the door.

"Time to retreat."

"I'm no coward." Robin said.

"Don't be stupid." Batman said and dropped a smoke pellet giving them time to get away unseen.

Meanwhile:

Dick had recently taken off his costume and was sobbing into his pillow. He had tried so hard to get along with Damian but nothing was working. No matter if he did something nice for him or smiled at him, Damian would always just glare at him. Earlier he had found his picture that he had worked so hard on crushed into a ball and thrown into the trashcan. Dick then slowly began to wipe his tears and stared at the picture of him and his family at the circus.

"No one wants me." He whispered. He then got up with Peanut and the picture and went to the windowsill and laid down. More than once that night he had thought about letting himself get kidnapped by a criminal and let him kill him. Then he would be with his mommy and daddy again and never have to listen to Damian's insults again. But every time he thought that, Bruce's picture on the fireplace would smile at him. He knew that there was no way he could leave Bruce and Alfred here alone. It was bad enough Bruce lost his parents but Dick knew that it would break Bruce's heart if he'd lost Dick too. He would turn into the Dark Knight forever and his no killing law would be broken. There was no way Dick was going to allow that; Damian or not. Just then there was a knock on the door followed by a little "come in."

"Master Dick? Are you alright sir?" Alfred asked coming in.

"I'm okay." He said rubbing his eyes.

"You know better than to fib young man." Alfred said seeing past Dick instantly.

"Well, I feel a little better than before." Dick said sitting up.

"I'm glad to hear that sir. You know Master Damian didn't mean what he said."

"Yes he did! He wants me dead and you know it!" Dick shouted but suddenly regretted it. "I…I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't mean…" Dick suddenly burst into tears.

"Please sir. I know you didn't mean it. This is a big adjustment for all of us. Please no more of those tears." Alfred said pulling out a handkerchief wiping Dick's eyes. "If I may sir; I think you and Master Damian and becoming closer."

"What?"

"It's just a start, but didn't I see you and Master Damian practicing together in the Batcave?"

"Yes but…"

"That's something isn't it?"

"I…I suppose it is." Dick said smiling. "Maybe one day he will smile at me; or maybe one day we can be brothers for real!"

"There's the smile I like to see." Alfred said. "Now how about I prepare you supper?"

"Alright." Dick said yawning.

"Then we can give you your bath and put you to bed."

I have to admit I was getting a little teary at this. (Maybe because I was listening to Noble Maiden Fair from Brave when I wrote the ending of this chapter. {I wanted to make that scene sad} Unless you want to cry **DON'T TRY IT!**) Anyway Alfred is right; Dick and Damian are in the beginning stages of a good relationship. More review will fix it up even more.

Review Please!

LaurenHardy13


End file.
